Rasa Ini?
by fujimoto hyori
Summary: Pacar asal tunjuk, pernahkah mendengarnya? atau bahkan pernah mengalaminya?. "kita pacaran saja, karena hanya kau saja yang membenciku." ll "ayo buat kesepakatan" bad Summary -"


_**Rasa ini ?**_  
 _ **Author : F14**_  
 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**_  
 _ **Pair : SasuSaku *slight sasukarin**_  
 _ **Rated : T+**_  
 _ **Typo bertebaran, OOC, dan banyak kesalahan lainya.**_  
 _ **Happy reading ! Review please !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Hey Lee, sampai kapan kau hanya diam dan tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya! Kau sudah menyukainya sejak kelas 1 SMA kan, lalu tunggu apalagi, ungkapkan saja perasaanmu." Ucap Kiba pada Lee sambil menyeruput kopinya. Ia benar-benar geram pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Lee terus saja bercerita bahkan selalu bercerita tentang rasa sukanya pada Sakura, primadona kampus atau juga disebut princes nya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Hanya saja aku merasa kalau Sakura itu terlalu sempurna bagiku. Kau juga tau kan kalau Sakura itu idola di kampus ini " jawab Lee sambil mengaduk-aduk minumanya.

"Cepatlah ! lihat arah jam 3." Tutur Kiba. Kemudian Lee mengikuti aba-aba dari Kiba. Terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya yang sebatas punggung, dengan mengenakan rok pendek berwarna pink dan juga baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah hati. Dengan membawa buku yang dipeluknya. Melihat itu Lee bergumam "Saku-ra kau memang sangat cantik"

"Tch. Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi tidak pernah mau mengungkapkanya. Dasar banci.! " Mendengar kata itu perempatan terdapat di dahi Lee.

"Apa kau bilang! Aku tidak banci. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak seperti yang kau bilang." Tegas Lee. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sakura. Melihat itu Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Ssakura!" Panggil Lee.

"Oh, Lee ada apa?."

" Emm,, gimana ya mulainya. Aa-nu" Sakura diam sambil menunggu Lee menyelesaikan ucapanya.

"SAKURA! AKU MENYUKAIMU, bahkan sejak aku masih kelas 1 SMA. Aku mulai mengagumimu semenjak kau menyanyi di depan kelasku. Karena kau mendapat hukuman dari ketua osis itu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan akan terus melindungimu." Ujar Lee dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"..."

"Sakura , kenapa kau diam saja." Lanjut Lee.

"Ahhh! Lee maaf, tapi aku sudah memiliki pasangan.. Maaf." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Jujur saja Sakura juga bingung kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. Bahkan sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki pasangan sama sekali. Dia juga tidak memiliki perasaan suka ataupun tertarik dengan siapapun.

* * *

 _ **Sasuke pov**_

'Sial, kenapa selalu saja mereka mengerubungiku. Mereka pikir dengan memberikan bungkusan- bungkusan kecil dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis akan membuatku menyukainya? Malah sebaliknya itu membuatku muak' gerutu Sasuke. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan meninggalkan kantin, dan juga gerombolan para gadis yang mengerubunginya. Saat menuju ke kelas dia bertemu dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang berbincang. Sasuke bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"SAKURA! AKU MENYUKAIMU, bahkan sejak aku masih kelas 1 SMA. Aku mulai mengagumimu semenjak kau menyanyi di depan kelasku. Karena kau mendapat hukuman dari ketua osis akan selalu bersamamu dan akan terus melindungimu. " Ucap lelaki berambut hitam dan berbentuk seperti helm (?).

"Sakura , kenapa kau diam saja.?" Lanjutnya.

"Ahhh! Lee maaf, tapi aku sudah memiliki pasangan.. Maaf." Jawab gadis itu.  
'Tch. Sudah kuduga dia akan menolaknya.'

 _ **Normal pov**_

"Ahhh! Lee maaf, tapi aku sudah memiliki pasangan.. Maaf." Jawab Sakura.

"Siapa itu Sakura? Bolehkah aku tau.. " Ucap Lee dengan raut wajah yang benar benar menyedihkan.

"Ahhh! Itu diaa.. Dia disana yang memakai kaos biru tua.." Ucap sakura sambil menunjuk seseorang yang tengah mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah datar.  
Secara spontan Lee melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Lee terlihat kaget dan melotot matanya karna tau siapa yang dimaksud Sakura. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke pangeran kampus yang sangat dingin seperti es.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura, seolah tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan sampai di samping sakura, Sasuke langsung merangkul sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku?"Ucap Sasuke datar dengan nada intimidasi.  
" Apa kau menggodanya?." Lanjutnya.

"Hahahaa.. Kau pasti bercanda kan Sakura? Bagaimana bisa kau mau dengan pria aneh seperti dia?" Ucap Lee dengan sedikit emosi.

" Yang aneh bukan dia, malah kau yang aneh Lee." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau lihat lee, bahkan gadisku juga tau bahwa kau itu aneh! Jadi mulai sekarang jangan ganggu gadisku lagi." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng Sakura pergi menjauh dari kantin.

Bisa dipastikan bahwa sekarang gosip terpanas di kampus itu adalah pangeran dan putri di kampus itu jadian.

* * *

Setelah sampai di belakang kampus, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. Namun Sakura masih saja diam tak berkutik.

"Tch. Ternyata kau sama saja dengan perempuan lainya. Selalu terpesona denganku." Ujar Sasuke dengan pedenya.

"Aaa-pa? Kau bilang apa?" Ujar Sakura.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sama dengan mereka semua. Bahkan namamu saja aku tidak tau, dan tidak mau tau !" Lanjutnya.

"Tch! kau mengatakan hal itu sebenarnya karena kau mau berkenalan denganku kan? Ohh! dan juga tadi kau menunjukku karena kau mau mendapatkan sedikit perhatianku kan? " Sasuke yang masih dengan kepedean tinggkat dewa.

"Astaga... " Ujar Sakura tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia menunjuk seseorang yang katanya sangat dingin itu, ternyata dia orang yang sangat pede dan juga ANEH !.

" Jangan-jangan kau juga termasuk orang yang mengemis untuk mendapatkan cintaku dan juga menjadi pacarku! Benarkan. "

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang mangap. Kemudian tangan Sakura yang sudah sejak tadi mengepal erat langsung saja menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan rambut anehnya.

" Hey. Apa yang kau lakukan! " Ucap Sasuke yang bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjitaknya.

"Untuk menggeser letak otakmu, kupikir otakmu miring. Sampai bisa mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti tadi." Ucap Sakura dengan santai.

" Kau pikir aku gila?"

"Nah, itu kau tau."

"Hah, sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan. " Ucap Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit serius.

" Kesepakatan apa yang kau maksud? Jangan-jangan - " tutur Sakura dengan fikiran yang sedikit negatif. Kedua tangannya menutup dadanya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Kau fikir badanmu itu bagus? Hah! Lihat saja kau 'RATA' kau seperti 'SUMPIT' ." Ujar Sasuke dengan banyak penekanan.

"Beraninya kauu! " Ucap Sakura dengan kedua tanganya terkepal. Melihat itu sasuke sebenarnya sangat merinding. Namun karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha maka dia tetap harus terlihat stay cool. 'Uchiha memang merepotkan'

" Baiklah. Lupakan dulu masalah itu, kita akan buat simbiosis mutualisme, bagaimana? Apa kau mau?." Terang sasuke.

"Maksudnya simbiosis mutualisme? "

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak akan paham, begini akan kujelaskan. Kau pasti tidak tahan kan dengan fans-fans mu itu, begitu juga denganku. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja. Dengan begitu pasti para fans-fans aneh itu tidak akan mengejar kita untuk sementara waktu. Lagi pula kalau kulihat kau membenciku jadi kita pacaran saja." Terang sasuke panjang lebar. _  
_

"Bagaimana bisa pacaran dilandasi karena aku membencimu ! Dan sejak kapan hal itu terjadi " Ucap Sakura sedikit emosi.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kau pacarku! Oke"

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum tau siapa namamu." Lirih Sakura.

"Jadi kau benar-benar belum tau namaku?panggil saja Sasuke ." Kemudian Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura lagi dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja ke kelasmu. "

"Tapii. Kelasku letaknya disana." ucap Sakura dengan menunjuk ke ruangan yang berbeda arah dengan jalan yang diambil Sasuke.  
'Sial. Aku salah lagi.' Batin Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku tau, kita hanya berjalan memutar saja. Agar mereka semua tau kalau kita pacaran." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura pasrah.

Sepanjang perjalanan banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi memperbincangkan mereka berdua. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ada yang terlihat senang namun ada juga yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sesampainya di depan kelas, Ino yang nottabenya sebagai sahabat Sakura langsung menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Ssakura, bagaimana kau bisa bersamanya" tanya Ino. Namun Sakura tidak menjawab malah Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hey kau , tolong jaga pacarku." Ucap Sasuke pada Ino.

Tuk ! Sasuke menyentil jidat lebar Sakura. "Bagaimana, aktingku bagus kan?" Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura. Kemudian ia mengecup pipi Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura. Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya diikuti dengan Ino.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Ino! " Gerutu Sakura, karena sejak tadi Ino terus memandanginya, berharap mendapat penjelasan hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tidak mau menjelaskan apapun pada sahabatmu yang cantik ini Sakura? " Jawab Ino dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan, tapi berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Wajahmu benar-benar terlihat seperti anjing milik paman Danzo hahaha."

" Kau menyamakanku dengan anjing kesayangan mertuaku! Akan kulaporkan pada Sai-kun." Jawab Ino dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Kemudian Sakura menjelaskan secara rinci tentang apa yang dihadapinya tadi.

"Apaa! Jadii kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke karena hanya kau saja yang membencinya !. Kalau tau begitu seharusnya aku membencinya sejak dulu." Ucap Ino bersemangat.  
Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas, karena ia tau kelakuan sahabatnya memang seperti itu, selain dia tukang gosip dia juga tidak bisa tahan kalau melihat orang yang sedikit tampan dari kekasihnya. Tapi dia sahabat yang baik.

"Kalau kau mau, pacari saja dia pig. " Ucap Sakura. Saat itu juga Ino menyikut Sakura.

"Sakit pig."

"Kau yang sembarangan, aku tidak mungkin berpaling dari Sai. Meskipun Sai tidak kuliah disini tapi aku tidak akan berpaling darinya jidat!" Jawab Ino dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tch, kau sendiri tadi yang bilang bahwa kau tertarik denganya. " Ketus Sakura.

Dilain tempat sasuke memasuki ruangan dan langsung duduk di bangku yang paling belakang dan pojok yang disampingnya terdapat jendela. Setelah itu teman anehnya pun datang menghapirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Suigetsu. Dua orang aneh yang Sasuke juga bingung kenapa bisa ia bersahabat dengan mahluk seperti mereka.

"Hey, Sasuke kudengar kau sudah berpacaran dengan gadis terpopuler di kampus ini ya? " Tanya Suigetsu dengan penuh selidik.

"Sejak kapan kau mengurusi urusanku. Diamlah saja, dan urusi urusanmu sendiri!" Ucap Sasuke. Kemudian Suigetsu berbisik-bisik dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik !" Ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Diamlah dan urusi urusanmu sendiri." Ketus Naruto.

"Ii-tu ucapanku tadi ! Apa hakmu meniruku dobe! Sekali lagi kau meniruku kupatahkan lenganmu! " Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Hey teme, kenalkan aku pada kekasihmu yaa! Siapa tau dia memiliki teman yang cantik." Jawab Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hn, nanti kukenalkan." Jawab Sasuke singkat. .

* * *

"Sakura, lihatlah dia sudah menunggumu di depan kelas." Ucap Ino dengan sedikit menyikut lengan sakura. Kemudian sakura bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya diluar kelas. Tapi ini sedikit aneh, karena saat ini ada 2 orang aneh yang sama sekali tidak Sakura kenali.

"Siapa mereka? " Tanya Sakura yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Dia temanku, baiklah sekarang sudah kukenalkan. sekarang cepat pulang denganku." Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"Hey teme, kau sebut itu perkenalan?." Ketus Naruto.

"Hn."

"Percuma juga aku bicara padamu." Kata Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan teman-temanya dan tentunya juga membawa Sakura bersamanya.

"Aa-pa.. Kau menyuruhku membonceng motor? Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau kira pakai apa?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Rok ku pendek Sasuke!" Kemudian Sasuke memandangi Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Melihat itu Sakura merasa tidak nyaman karena dipandangi seperti itu.

"Besok jangan pakai rok lagi. " Ucap Sasuke datar.

" Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Berani-beraninya memerintahku.! "

"Tentu saja karena aku pacarmu !"

"Tch, hanya sebatas simbiosis! Tidak lebih" ucap Sakura.

" Tapi tetap saja pacar kan!, sudahlah ayo naik bis. Kutinggalkan saja motorku disini biar nanti Naruto yang membawanya pulang kerumahku. " Ucap Sasuke kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan pesan untuk Naruto.

"Kau mengantarku dengan bis? Bukankah itu sama saja. Lebih baik aku naik bis sendiri daripada ada kau. "

"Diamlah! Kau cerewet !" Ketus Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sakura hanya diam saja. Dia hanya malas kalau terus saja beradu argumen dengan Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sampai bis telah berhenti di depan rumah yang berdesain minimalis.

"Jadi itu rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, itu rumahku. Baiklah terimakasih Sasuke."

"Besok kau akan ku jemput! Ingat jangan pakai rok lagi. oh ya satu lagi. 'KAU BAU' jangan pakai parfum itu lagi." ujar Sasuke.

'Beraninya dia bilang seperti itu di depan umum, ingin sekali ku cabut semua bulu hidungnya, sampai dia bisa menggunakan hidungnya secara normal !, bahkan ini adalah parfum kesukaanku. Beraninya memerintahku seenaknya, dia kira siapa dia.' Batin Sakura.

" Sasuke, ini dia nomor hape pacarmu." Ucap Naruto memberikan secarik kertas pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dia kan pacarmu kenapa kau tidak minta saja nomornya langsung pada orangnya." Ujar Suigetsu karena penasaran dengan kelakuan temanya.

"Kalau meminta langsung dari orangnya itu sangat biasa." Terang Sasuke.

* * *

~ting-ting-ting-ting~  
Ponsel Sakura berdering. Kemudian Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat di layarnya 'unknown' kemudian Sakura menerima telfon tersebut.

"Haloo..." Ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Ini benar nomormu kan 'RATA' ." ucap orang di seberang. Mendengar suara itu terasa asing di telinga Sakura. Kemudian ia menutup telfonya..  
'Tuuttt...tuttt..tutt'

~ting-ting-ting-ting~ ponsel Sakura kembali berdering . Dan kali ini juga sama. 'Unknown' Sakura kembali mengangkat telfonya.

"Beraninya kau mematikan telfonku. Kalau kau mematikan telfonku sekali lagi. Kupatahkan lenganmu" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Rata ! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan" tanya Sasuke.

"Hey..."

"...zzzzzZzzz"

"Sial. Dia tidur." Ujar Sasuke

 _ **-TBC-**_

* * *

 _ **Author notes  
**_

 _ **FF pertamaa yang aku buat jadi kalo kata-katanya aneh ato kurang tepat maklum. :v arigatou semuanyah yang udah review ff aku yang lainnyahh.. peluk cium dari author abal *anak balu :v**_


End file.
